User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Odin
Kamen Rider Odin is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. The second Odin only appeared on the re-tell of Ryuki's near-final episode story in the first game, while the rest outside this re-tell through out the game series remained unknown. Biography He appeared proclaiming himself as the "Final, 13th Rider". The identity of Kamen Rider Odin is unknown. When someone transformed using the Odin Advent Deck, they were turned into a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki. Odin had three purposes. He could interact with the real world in ways that Shiro Kanzaki - being part of the Mirror World - couldn't, such as using the Time Vent card to turn back the flow of time. He was also assigned to protect the life of Yui Kanzaki at all costs. And finally, he was Shiro Kanzaki's trump card in the Rider War, created to eliminate the last remaining Rider so that Shiro could ultimately win the Rider War and the coveted wish. There are three unidentified civilian who became Odin. The first Kamen Rider Odin was a homeless man whom Shiro Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to, turning him into a puppet. While the true identities of the Second Odin and Third Odin are unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into dolls by the Odin Advent Deck. After turning into an embodiment for the first Kamen Rider Odin, he teleports himself to the four Riders, Ryuki, Kinght, Ouja and Zolda who were fighting at that time, joins the brawl. He easily defeated them and used the Time Vent card to fix the mistakes by teleporting 6 months into the past, unknowingly that Ryuki also snuck along who also took this opportunity to stop the Rider War. After Odin firstly appeared at the same spot (with the six month period is over), Ryuki knows where Odin teleports to and hits him with a Strike Vent. Odin asks how he knew and Shinji reveals that he left post-its over his computer at work and at the Cafe that told him to strike where there are golden feathers. However, much to Shinji's frustration, nothing has changed ever since from the past. Ren is intercepted by Shiro who after being demanded by Ren to fight, sends Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him. Odin is even able to counter a Survive Final Vent by Knight Survive, knocks him out of Survival Mode and then throws exploding Feathers at him. Just as Odin is about to smash Ren's Deck, Ren quickly plunges his Lance into Odin's Deck, vanishing him into dusts. Fearing that Shinji/Ryuki will always interfere with his plan, he sends the Second Odin to fight him who in turn uses the Survive form. Odin summons his Sword and they begin to fight again with Odin easily taking advantage. Ryuki activates a Shoot Vent but Odin quickly deflects it. He activates a Strange Vent Card which turns into a Steal Vent Card. With this, he's able to steal Odin's Weapon. However, Odin quickly uses a Steal Vent of his own to take it back. Knight joins in but tells Ryuki that he's only there to fight. Both of them ride their Contract Monsters (In Motorcycle Form) towards Odin. However, the gold Rider easily jumps over them and attacks them. However, a devastating Yui shrieks, provoking the trio Riders' awareness with Ryuki takes the opportunity and charges at Odin and holds him down to stop him from moving. Knight activates his Normal Final Vent and destroys Odin. Ren Akiyama arrives at the Kanzaki Household and sees the third and final Odin in a mirror. Ren comments about how Shiro manages to recreate Odin over and over again. Shiro tells him that Odin is his representative in the Rider War as he has no physical form. Ren calls him a puppet and Shiro replies saying that Ren would not be able to beat Odin regardless. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and enters Mirror World. He immediately changes into Survive and attacks Odin. Knight continues to fight Odin but is doing so unsuccessfully. He's knocked to the ground and Odin prepares to use his Final Vent. Knight gets up and tries to attack Odin. Meanwhile, Shiro finally realizes that even if he did restore her life, that Yui would continue to refuse it. Shiro screams in anger causing all the glass in the house to explode again. Because of this, Odin (unable to complete his Final Vent) begins to react to it negatively and fades away, informing Knight that he is the final rider. Knight, realizing that he is the Final Rider tries to reach for the wish he was promised. Details Odin is far completely different than other Ryuki Riders, such never been using motorcycle for his own uniqueness, a super transportation dash without moving any single moves. His only finisher is Eternal Chaos, as Odin mostly other special attacks besides his Sword and Guard Vent, such as his Gold Feathers. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Teleportation based-character similar to Kabuto (Rider & Hyper Forms) and DiEnd *Playstyle also similar to Den-O Wing Form (slap based and aerial combo (but more powerful) side), DiEnd (trapster side) and some Drive Riders (Drive Final Forms and Mach on the current faster dash Rider Cancelling without performing a damage) *Faster transportation mode and ■-String teleports than DiEnd *■-String attacks after two strings has a great stuns *● (Gold Feather (Shots)) and *▲+● (Gold Feather (Radial)) is very best to use for beginners *The second press on ▲+● (Gold Feather (Radial)) shot has a lot of opportunity for continuing combo like Eternal's Never Ending Hell (Ball Shot) *Entering transportation mode is faster Weaknesses/Cons *Appears to have a weaker health points *Teleport-based attack must be learned carefully *Must require Advent Summon for safer combos like Ryuki, due to his special moves *A post 3rd ■ strings must be learned carefully on the teleport attack Gallery ' ss05ry.jpg|Odin vs. Ryuki Base Mode ' Vehicle/Transportation Unlike other Ryuki Riders (outside Survive Modes Ryuki and Knight) who rides their own RideShooters, Odin is very unique on just using a faster dash without moving any single moves at all to match his TV series' uniqueness. Category:Blog posts